Tryndamere/History
Previous Lore 5th= " is my weapon." - Fueled by unbridled fury and rage, Tryndamere once carved his way through the Freljord, openly challenging the greatest warriors of the north to prepare himself for even darker days ahead. The wrathful barbarian has long sought revenge for the annihilation of his clan, though more recently he has found companionship with Ashe, the Avarosan warmother, and a home with her people. His almost inhuman strength and fortitude is legendary, and has delivered him and his new allies countless victories against the greatest of odds. Barbarian King Struggling to survive in the harsh, frostbitten Freljord, the young Tryndamere and his people warred with other tribes over the scarce resources of the land. One such battle changed his life forever. Raiders ambushed Tryndamere's clan in the dead of night, and though his warriors were able to push the first wave of attackers back, they weren't prepared for the that next stepped forth. He wielded a cruel, living sword, and inspired an unhinged bloodlust in the invaders with his unearthly magic. Tryndamere's tribe was overrun within moments. With no hope of defeating the enigmatic being, Tryndamere threw himself at certain death. The dark figure swatted him aside, mortally wounding the young barbarian. Tryndamere saw death and destruction engulf his home as his life slipped away. No one was left standing - only the screams of the dying remained. Unable to surrender to death, Tryndamere gave in fully to his wrath. His blood boiled and his anger consumed him, banishing his mortality. He staggered to his feet - barely able to take hold of his sword - steeling himself for the decisive confrontation with the shadowy being. But the dark figure did not even lift his blade, and instead gave Tryndamere a knowing smile as he withdrew into the shadows. That was the last time the barbarian ever saw his nemesis. A man robbed of his home and his people, Tryndamere wandered across the Freljord for years, vowing to forge himself into a brutal instrument of revenge. He visited all the tribes in the frozen wastes, besting each of their warriors until there were none left to challenge. In doing so, he mastered the barbarian ways of war and harnessed his anger as a force to be reckoned with. With sword in hand and rage in his heart, he is now on an undying quest for vengeance against the one who destroyed the life he once knew. |-| 4th= "The next true power will come from the far north, and it will involve Tryndamere - one way or another." - Graccus Mightstone, League Senior Political Scholar There are those who choose not to live in one of the great city-states of Valoran. Instead, they live in remote locales, often as part of a nomad or barbarian tribe. While perils abound in these untamed lands, there is also great freedom in being removed from the politics of Valoran. Tryndamere was born a member of one of these barbarian tribes in northern Valoran. Even as a young boy, it was obvious that he would grow in martial prowess to become one of his clan's greatest warriors. However, as his clan moved south between the Howling Marsh and the Ironspike Mountains, they came across strangers in black garb, brandishing symbols of a beast's skull. Despite Tryndamere's pleas, his elder went out to speak with the strangers; they cut him down mercilessly. From there, they began to slaughter every man, woman, and child in the clan. Tryndamere, the sole survivor, hid under the bodies of his dead parents. Upon their bloodied corpses, he swore eternal vengeance on those who took his people from him - the assassins of Noxus. To train himself, Tryndamere voluntarily served under all the great chieftains of the barbarian tribes, learning the ways of the barbarian warrior. Not only did this make him the man he needed to become in order to exact his revenge, it has also garnered him friends and allies among the most powerful barbarian leaders of Valoran. This recently allowed him to unite the barbarians into a single, powerful force - all under his command. Now he has joined the League of Legends to earn enough influence to find a permanent home for his people... and to slake his rage on the champions of his hated foes. |-| 3rd= Prior to V1.0.0.116: There are those who choose not to live in one of the great city-states of Valoran. Instead, they live their lives in small villages or nomadic tribes. There are most certainly perils in these untamed lands, but there are also great freedoms that come from being removed from the politics of Runeterra. Tryndamere was born a member of one of these nomadic tribes, a large child of surprising strength. One year, as his clan moved south between the Howling Marsh and the Ironspike Mountains, they came across strangers in black garb. The elder went out to speak with them, but they cut him down mercilessly. They then began the slaughter of every man, woman, and child in the clan. Tryndamere, the sole survivor, hid under the dead bodies of his parents, swearing vengeance on those who took his people from him - the assassins of Noxus. He has since joined the League of Legends to bring honor to the memory of his people and to slake his rage on the champions of his hated foes. "Beware of Tryndamere! His sword appeases the hunger of the soul-devouring dead." |-| 2nd= BETA LORE There was a legend among the barbarians clans of the Fyrone Flats, told each time one of their own was to give birth. It was a story about a child who would enter the world with a distinctive mark on his belly-a black circular rune, resembling a snake, coiled over on itself, biting at its tail. It was said that when this child was born, it would signal the beginning of a new era. It was said that the barbarian tribes would rise up, and under the banner of a serpent-shaped rune, they would rule the world. When that child was born, the barbarian nations rejoiced. They feasted and drank and danced. And when they finished, they donned their skins, lifted their swords, and they flooded out of the flats to begin an onslaught that once again plunged the world into war. The child, named Tryndamere, became a formidable warrior. And now, here at the Institute of War, he is prepared to unleash his barbaric strength and take his place atop the world. |-| 1st= :Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) Tryndamere fights with the strength of many boar. He was born into tribal poverty, but bore the mark of the chosen one... Previous Abilities Mighty Cleave.png|'Mighty Cleave' (Active): Tryndamere swings his sword in an arc, dealing attack damage to nearby enemies and slowing them down for a duration. Frenzied Strikes.png|Frenzied Strikes Battle Fury old.png|1st Battle Fury Bloodlust old.png|1st Bloodlust Mocking Shout old.png|1st Mocking Shout Spinning Slash old.png|1st Spinning Slash Undying Rage old.png|1st Undying Rage Previous Splash Art North America= Tryndamere OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Tryndamere Tryndamere OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Tryndamere Tryndamere HighlandSkin old.jpg|1st Highland Tryndamere Tryndamere KingSkin old.jpg|1st King Tryndamere |-|China= Tryndamere OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Tryndamere HighlandSkin Ch.jpg|Highland Tryndamere Tryndamere KingSkin Ch.jpg|King Tryndamere Patch History ** Now has the proper range. ;V9.13 * ** Now more quickly and reliably applies its effects to enemies they hit. ;V9.12 * General ** New visual effects. ** New basic attack hit effects and adjusted weapon trails. ** All skins cleaned up to match the new effects on the base skin. * ** New rage indicator effect. * ** More visible heal effect with reduced noise. * ** Added a cast effect that shows range. * ** New effect that shows the actual width of the AoE. * ** New activation and buff effects. * ** New fiery effects. ;V9.10 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V9.5 * ** Critical strike chance per increased to from % at all levels. ;V9.4 * General ** Recommended items no longer recommend , but instead . ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.16 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.13 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V6.20 * ** Fixed an edge case where Spinning Slash could damage allies he spins through if they were directly on top of an enemy unit. ;V6.10 * ** Minimum health increased to from 1. ** Healing Tryndamere to (if he was below that) when Undying Rage ends. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.12 * General ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere's critical strikes were taking longer to resolve than standard basic attacks. ;V4.20 * ** Fixed a bug where it would occasionally deal double damage. ;V4.10 * General ** New ability icons added. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V3.13 * ** On-crit cooldown reduction reduced to 1 second from 2. The effect is now doubled against champions. ;V3.12 Twisted Treeline only * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.03 * ** Ability power ratio adjusted to (total at maximum Fury) from . ;V3.01 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * Fury decay now begins after 8 seconds from after 5. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.147 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.132 * General ** Fury decay now begins after 5 seconds from after 8. * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 56 from . ** Base health regen per 5 seconds reduced to from . * ** Attack damage reduction reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Heal per fury reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Now properly grants assists if the slow is not applied. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Heal increased to per fury from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not gaining the proper Fury upon using Spinning Slash. ;V1.0.0.122 rework * General ** New model and animations. ** Model/hitbox increased in size by 20%. ** Tryndamere now uses Fury, gaining 5 Fury per hit, 10 per crit, and 10 extra per kill. ** Fury decays at 5 Fury per second after being out of combat for 10 seconds. * ** Now grants up to 35% critical strike chance, depending on his Fury. * ** Passively increases attack damage by depending on Tryndamere's missing health. ** Consumes all Fury to heal Tryndamere for depending on how much Fury was consumed. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Is now free to cast * ** Is now free to cast. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 9. ** Base damage adjusted to from . ** Scaling adjusted to from (still scales with AP). ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Fixed a bug where it improperly showed "Endless Rage!" to represent damage being prevented. ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** Revised tooltips. ;V1.0.0.113 * General ** New splash artwork for . * ** Will now always activate before and . ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Fixed a bug where it could not be activated while suppressed. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Passive critical chance increased to 10% + 0.4% per % missing health +0.5% per % missing health. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Damage per stack increased to 5 from 3. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 9. ** Area of effect increased to 225 from 185. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Can now be cast while stunned or disabled. ;V1.0.0.85 * ** Critical strike chance increased to +0.5% per % missing health from +0.45%. * ** Speed has been normalized to be more responsive. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Critical strike chance increased to +0.45% per % missing health from +0.25%. ** Fixed a bug that was reducing the amount of bonus critical strike chance. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Can no longer be cast while immobilized. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Fixed a tooltip bug. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** The first physical attack after cast will now properly animate. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Critical strike chance reduced to +0.25% per % missing health at all levels from + %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. * ** Debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.61 rework * ** Now increases critical strike chance by % per % of Tryndamere's missing health. * ** Now activates on critical strikes as well as kills. ** Now provides 4 attack damage and % critical damage per stack. ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds from . ** Heal reduced to per stack from 90 + per stack. ** Each time you gain for the first time, you gain 2 stacks instead of 1. ** Heal ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Health cost changed to 25 from . ** Fixed a bug that caused the tooltip to show no health cost. * ** Range reduced to 660 from 1150. ** Damage changed to + from . ** Health cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by 2 seconds each time you critically strike. ** It will fire directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Reduced number of stacks gained on activation to from . ** If Tryndamere is below 5% health when ends, it will heal him to 5%. ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Stacks applied from casting should properly increase Tryndamere's stats. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Fixed issue with it not working when out of range. ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Fixed an issue causing the bonus critical strike chance to be at half power. * ** Targeting out of range will cause Spinning Slash to immediately cast in that direction rather than moving into range first (flash functionality). ** Now has a minimum movement speed regardless of slows. * ** Now makes Mocking Shout and Spinning Slash free to cast. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats: ** Increased base damage to 60 from 57. ** Increased damage per level to from . ** Increased base health to 559 from 539. * ** Attack damage reduction now applies regardless of direction faced. * ** Base heal now heals for 130 (+65 per stack). * ** Reduced cooldown to 9 seconds from 10. ** Increased damage to from . ** Now has a minimum speed. ;V0.9.22.7 * Stats: ** Increased movement speed to 320 from 310. ** Increased base health regen to 2 from . ** Reduced health regen per level to from . * ** Duration increased to 15 seconds from 10. ;V0.8.21.110 * : ** Reduced cooldown to seconds from 30 at all ranks. ** Attack speed per stack increased to 8% from 7%. * ** Renamed from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Damage changed to from . * ** Heal increased to 65 per stack from 50 per stack. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 35. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Stack duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 7 from 8. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Maximum crit damage bonus reduced to 50% from 70%. * ** Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1150. ** Fixed a bug with Slash's animation not transitioning correctly, causing Tryndamere to keep spinning after the slash was completed. * : Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 12. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Modified the potential crit strike modifier to .7 at all levels from (he only achieves .7 when at 1% life). ;May 9, 2009 Patch * General ** Tweaked Tryndamere's attack animation. ** Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. * Stats ** Base health increased to 585 from 550. ** Health gain per level increased to 95 from 80. ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not having his health regen increased per level. Now his health regen increases by per level. * ** Fixed a performance issue. * : ** Now properly stacks times. ** Now instant cast. ** Changed hit particle. * ** Cooldown changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from . ** Speed now increases with Tryndamere's movement speed. * : ** Range increased to compensate for cast issues. ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 11. ** Casting radius increased. ** Fixed a bug where the spell used Tryndamere's facing instead of the targets'. * ** Fixed a bug that caused 1 too many stacks of Bloodlust. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Added. }} Category:Tryndamere Category:Champion history